One-Shots
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: de vez en cuando hare algunos one-shot disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Nunca juegues con armas

Tsubassa estaba mirando televisión muy tranquilamente hasta que llego masamune

"oye tsubassa, mira lo que conseguí"- dijo mostrándole una pistola y luego jugando con ella simulando disparos

"no me apuntes con eso"- dijo tsubassa un poco molesto

"ni que estuviera cargada o algo así, mira"- dijo masamune al oprimir el gatillo

"oh dios!, pudiste darme con eso!"- dijo tsubassa aun mas enojado

"bueno no lo hice asi que….OH MIERDA!"- grito al notar que el pie de tsubassa estaba sangrando y al ver el también se sobresalto

"oh dios mío!, has que pare de sangrar!"- grito tsubassa sosteniendo su pie

"esta bien, esta bien tengo el numero de primeros auxilios en mi celular" –intento calmarlo masamune mientras sacaba su teléfono

"mira una nueva actualización"- dijo masamune al agarrar su teléfono

"solo llama al 911!"- le grito tsubassa a lo que el obedecio

"hola cual es su emergencia?"

"hola, mi amigo se disparo así mismo en el pie, necesitamos una ambulancia ahora!"- contesto masamune en el teléfono

"espere, oh dios mio!, hay un un hombre con un arma aquí!"- contesto la operadora, "creo que nos esta robando!, por favor llama al 911!"- dijo a lo que el asintió

Masamune iba a hacer lo que le pidió pero se dio cuenta de algo

"esta bien!,…. espera tu eres el 911"- dijo masamune

"oh, suerte por ti señor pantalones inteligentes, sabelotodo idiota!"- dijo antes de colgar

" que te dijo?"- pregunto tsubassa

" me llamo señor pantalones inteligentes y me colgó"- dijo masamune muy confundido

"que?"- pregunto tsubassa por lo increíble de la situación

" lo se ni siquiera me parezco en nada al señor pantalones inteligentes"- dijo señalando una foto del tipo ese

"solo haz que pare el sangrado por favor!"- suplico el chico de cabellos plateados

"bien….espera…tengo una idea!"- dijo al tomar un picahielos y un martillo

"que vas a hacer?"- pregunto asustado el chico

"si tapo el agujero detendré el sangrado"- dijo muy convencido el chico de ojos cafés

"no estoy muy seguro de que funcione"- dijo asustado al ver que ya lo iba a hacer

Masamune empezó a clavar el picahielos en el agujero del pie de tsubassa mientras este gritaba de dolor

"AH DIOS ESTO DUELE!"- dijo tsubassa suplicando que se detuviera

"esta bien solo falta un poco mas profundo y ya esta"- dijo masamune al volver a clavar el picahielos en el pie de tsubassa

"AH!, DIOS MIO!"-seguía gritando de dolor

"esta bien solo una vez mas"- dijo masamune al querer volver a usar el picahielos pero tsubassa lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

"MALDITO ESTUPIDO!, SOLO LLEVAME A UN DOCTOR!"- grito tsubassa a lo que el asintió y lo recargo en su hombro

Al llegar afuera:

"si muero antes de llegar a la sala de emergencias, te voy a matar!"- le grito a masamune

"no creo que eso sea posible"- dijo al abrir la puerta pero tsubassa la cerro

"espera , no me subiré a este auto"- dijo tsubassa

"porque no?"- pregunto masamune

"porque tiene un estúpido bigote rosa en frente, quítaselo!"- dijo señalando el adorno en forma de bigote rosa en frente

"claro que no, es parte de la personalidad del auto"- dijo masamune

"no me meteré en ese auto!"-grito tsubassa

"metete en el auto!"- grito masamune

"no me meteré en el auto!"- dijo tsubassa

"ok, sabes que?, súbete a mi espalda, te cargare hasta allá"- dijo masamune

"no, eso es gay!"- dijo tsubassa al alejarse de el

"o haces eso, o te quedas aquí y mueres"- dijo haciendo que tsubassa se quedara pensando

"bien"- dijo al subirse a su espalda

/

"y esa es la única forma en la que te dejaría que me cargaras"- dijo tsubassa mientras comían helado, haciendo que masamune se pusiera a pensar

~2 HORAS DEPUES~

"REALMENTE LO HICISTE!, BASTARDO!"- grito tsubassa mientras gritaba de dolor y masanmune lo llevaba cargando en su espalda

**Y RECUERDEN NUNCA ES BUENO JUGAR CON ARMAS (O DARLE UNA A PERSONAS ASI DE ESTUPIDAS)**


	2. slenderman

Capitulo 2: slenderman

Todos estaban en B-Pit y ya era de noche así que todos estaban dormidos pero ginga se levanto porque escucho algo y decidió ir arriba a ver que era

"que es ese ruido?"- se pregunto el chico mientras recorría el lugar pero no encontraba nada

"de donde vienen esas voces agudas?, suenan como cantos"- se preguntaba ginga pero no encontró nada aun

"ay mierda se escucha cada vez mas fuerte"- dijo ginga empezando a sentir miedo y decidió irse

"bueno me voy a dormir de nuevo, eh?, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- grito al ver a alguien en frente de el que al parecer era el slenderman

De pronto ginga se tiro sobre el slenderman dejándolo en el suelo mientras este se levantaba e intentaba correr

"!%$&^(*%^**)(%# (significa: ahora si vas a ver pendejo)"- decía el slenderman a lo que el obviamente no entendía

"aléjate!"- grito ginga cuando el se intento levantar pero el le pateo la cara y cuando callo le piso en la entrepierna

"*%#%%^ (significa: auch mis huevos!)"- dijo el slenderman al no poderse levantar

Despues de eso ginga se fue corriendo

"AL CARAJO TODO!"- grito ginga al lanzarse de las escaleras

"PERO QUE MIERDA PASO CON LA LUZ?!"- decía kyoya desde abajo pero ginga le callo encima y se desmallo

FIN XD


	3. miedo a preguntar

Capitulo 3: miedo a preguntar

Yu y kenta actuaban muy raro desde que llegaron de la escuela, ellos estaban todo el día mirando al vacio pero pensando al parecer tenían una pregunta pero les ponía nerviosos preguntarle a alguien, no tardo mucho para que madoka, ginga y tsubassa además de sus otros amigos se dieran cuenta y se empezaron a preguntar que tenían

"crees que les paso algo malo?"- le pregunto madoka a tsubassa

"no lo se, tu que opinas ginga?, no has visto nada que tenga que ver con su comportamiento?"- pregunto tsubassa

"no he visto nada pero enserio me preocupan"- dijo ginga a los 2 chicos

~Mientras tanto con yu y kenta~

"seguro que deberíamos preguntarles a ellos?"- pregunto kenta a yu

"si, la maestra dijo que solo alguien muy cercano nos podía decir y como tu mamá no esta, solo nos quedan ellos"- dijo yu intentando convencerlo

"bien, yo le preguntare a ginga y a madoka a fin y a cabo ellos me cuidan como si fueran mis hermanos"- dijo kenta

"y yo le preguntare a tsubassa porque es lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo"- dijo yu

"espero que no les de un infarto"- dijo kenta algo pensante

"y yo espero que tsubassa no se alarme"- dijo yu

"shhh, cállate porque ahí vienen"- dijo kenta mirando a los tres chicos acercándose

Ginga, madoka y tsubassa se acercaban a ellos con la esperanza de que les dijeran que pasaba

"hola"- dijeron los 2 niños intentando parecer normales

"hola, oigan nos podrían explicar que les pasa?"-dijo tsubassa sin rodeos mientras ellos se empezaron a poner muy nerviosos

"d-de que hablan?"- dijo kenta muy nervioso

"como que de que?, actúan muy raro desde que llegaron de la escuela, algo paso?"- pregunto madoka

"n-no, no paso nada y si hubiera pasado algo les diríamos pero no es así lo que significa que no tenemos que decirles nada" dijo yu templando un poco y hablando rápido

"ok…oigan quieren un helado de camino a casa?"- pregunto ginga

"no gracias estoy bien, solo quiero irme a casa porque estoy cansado"- dijo yu fingiendo bostezar

"yo tampoco, oye madoka mi mamá vuelve mañana así que, podría quedarme en B-Pit esta noche?"- pregunto kenta

"claro, ve por tus cosas aquí te esperamos"- dijo madoka algo extrañada

"si"- dijo kenta corriendo hasta la banca

"tu también yu, es hora de irnos"- dijo tsubassa mientras yu iba por sus cosas

"esta bien"- dijo yu siguiendo a kenta

Rápidamente los tres se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarse

"si yu no quiso helado algo aquí no esta bien"- dijo tsubassa

"lo se, además kenta se vio un poco nervioso, que creen que pase?"- dijo ginga

"no lo se, tengo una idea, cuando lleguen a su casa tsubassa deberías preguntarle a yu que pasa y ginga y yo le preguntaremos a kenta, así nos dirán que pasa estando en mas confianza"- dijo madoka

"ok"-dijeron los 2 chicos mientras yu y kenta se acercaban

~Unas horas después en casa de tsubassa y yu~

"yu ahora si podrías decirme que te pasa?"-pregunto tsubassa a lo que yu se puso algo nervioso

"que cosa?"- pregunto yu sin dejar de estar nervioso

"pues has estado actuando muy raro"-dijo tsubassa sentándose junto a el

"define raro"- dijo yu mirando a sus pies

"bien, no has dejado de verte nervioso, no quisiste helado, solo te la pasas mirando al vacio y tu y kenta parece que tienen miedo de algo, les paso algo en la escuela?"- pregunto tsubassa algo preocupado

Yu suspiro al saber que no podía engañarlo y decidió decirle la verdad

"bien te dire, pero por favor no quiero que te alteres y quiero que me respondas"-dijo yu resignado

~En casa de madoka~

"kenta podemos pasar?"- pregunto ginga junto con madoka mientras abrían la puerta

"claro, que necesitan?"- dijo kenta

"necesitamos hablar contigo"- dijo madoka poniéndolo nervioso

"s-sobre que?"- dijo kenta

"sobre como te comportas, que casi no hablas y que actuas raro desde que llegaste de la escuela"- dijo ginga

"de verdad quieren saber?"- pregunto el niño algo sonrojado

"claro que queremos, kenta tu sabes que queremos ayudarte, asi que mejor dinos"- dijo ginga

"bien pero no se alteren y contéstenme de verdad"- dijo kenta sentándose

~En casa de yu y tsubassa~

"es que a mi y a kenchi nos enseñaron algo en la escuela que no entendemos"- dijo yu algo sonrojado

"necesitas que te de tutoría otra vez?, ya hemos pasado por esto y no debes sentirte nervioso por eso"- dijo tsubassa

"si necesito que me expliques pero no es un tema muy sencillo"- dijo yu mas nervioso

~En casa de madoka~

"y de que se trata?"- pregunto ginga

"pues…necesito que me expliquen una cosa que no entendí en la escuela"- dijo muy rojo

"solo era eso, si necesitas ayuda en matematicas otra vez madoka puede ayudarte"- dijo ginga

"si, si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela no debes ponerte tan nervioso"- dijo madoka

"no, no es eso exactamente, es…..otra cosa que solo alguien cercano puede explicarme y como mi madre no esta quiero que me digan ustedes"- dijo kenta

"dinos ya, te prometemos decir todo"- dijo ginga

"bien, ginga…madoka…."

~En casa de tsubassa y yu~  
"tsubassa…."

Ambos niños tomaron mucho aire y se dieron valor mientras los adolescentes empezaban a tener un mal presentimiento

"quiero que me digan todo lo que sepan sobre sexo"- dijo kenta mientras ellos sintieron un grande escalofrió y se quedaron petrificados

~Con tsubassa y yu~

"quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre sexo"- dijo yu a lo que tsubassa se quedo mudo

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"- se escucho proveniente de las dos casas

Fin XD


	4. sobreproteccion

Sobreprotección

Ginga, tsubassa y dunamis estaban hablando en el parque y al parecer tenían el mismo problema

"entonces tu también?"- le pregunto ginga a dunamis

"lamento decirlo pero ustedes no se quedan atrás a mi también me pasa lo mismo"- dijo tsubassa suspirando

"no me imagino que esto este pasando además madoka y rox están en las mismas"- dijo ginga

"me pregunto quien fue el estúpido que pidió que estos temas se enseñaran a niños pequeños en la escuela"- pregunto tsubassa

"no lo se pero ya no puedo soportar este tipo de sobreprotección, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que niños pequeños sean los que hacen esto"-dijo ginga

"ya no puedo estar con mi novia sin que seira o yu se nos pongan en medio, incluso ni se hablan ellos dos parece que se tienen miedo, pero si que nos mantienen alejados"- dijo tsubassa

"kenta esta igual que ellos, cada vez que quiero estar cerca de madoka sin que el nos mantenga a unos pasos de distancia se pone en medio de ambos literalmente además me lanza miradas asesinas, cuando le di razones para que crea que soy un pervertido?"- pregunto ginga sosteniéndose la cabeza

"y que hay de titi?, ella me veía como su hermano mayor casi como un ejemplo a seguir pero ahora me tacho de pervertido, no lo puedo creer ella ahora me mira con desconfianza, antes ella ni siquiera sabia que los niños eran diferentes de las niñas y ahora no deja que me acerque a ninguna chica que incluso ni conosca, me pregunto donde quedo la dulce e inocente niña que me respetaba y que no me decía cosas tan incomodas?"- se pregunto dunamis

"ya sabia que este momento llegaría pero no tan pronto además no sabia que seria tan horrible, kenta paso de ser cómo un hermano menor para mi y madoka a ser como un sobre protector hermano mayor para ambos"- decía ginga lamentándose

**Flashback (tsubassa)**

"hola tsubassa"- dijo rox

"hola rox"- contesto tsubassa

"parece que esto será una cita de cuatro personas"- dijo rox mirando a yu y a seira en medio de ellos mientras ella tenia una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

"si, pero….porque diablos nos siguen todo el tiempo y no nos dejan estar solos ni un solo segundo?!"- pregunto tsubassa algo enojado

"perdón pero no puedo dejarte andar de pervertido"- dijo yu a lo que tsubassa se sonrojo mucho y se puso nervioso

"p-pero yo nunca he sido ningún pervertido!"- le grito tsubassa a yu

"a mi no me vengas con mentiras baratas, ahora vámonos"- dijo yu mientras se llevaba a tsubassa arrastrando igual que seira se llevaba a rox

"y porque tu haces lo mismo seira?"- pregunto rox con algo de enojo al ser arrastrada por seira

"y dejar que hagan sus cochinadas?, claro que no!"- dijo seira

"PERO NOSOTROS NUNCA HEMOS HECHO COSAS COMO ESAS!"- grito rox con un sonrojo enorme

"si claro ,cuando estés segura de que creeré esas mentiras avísame"- dijo seira

**Fin del flashback**

"ahora todo es una pesadilla incomoda"- dijo tsubassa con una aura de depresion

"y no creerás lo que paso ayer"- dijo dunamis

**Flashback (dunamis)**

Dunamis estaba combatiendo en beypark igual que titi pero a dunamis se le acerco una chica pidiendo una batalla

"hola"- le dijo la chica a dunamis

"hola, puedo ayudarte en algo?"- pregunto amablemente dunamis

"si, quisiera retarte a una batalla, claro si no te molesta"- dijo la chica algo nerviosa

"claro que no me molesta además viniendo de una linda chica como tu-"- intento decir dunamis pero luego titi se lo llevo empujándolo

"nos vamos"- dijo titi

"a donde?"- pregunto dunamis confundido

"a un lugar donde no estés ligándote a ninguna chica, mujeriego"- dijo titi empujándolo mientras este se sonrojo

"pero solo me pidió una batalla"- dijo dunamis mientras la niña lo seguía empujando

"si como no, sigue poniendo excusas"- dijo titi

"cuando te di razones para que creas que soy un mujeriego?!"- pregunto dunamis enojado

"cállate y camina que pesas mucho"-dijo titi soltando a dunamis para después arrastrarlo de la mano

**Fin del flashback**

"esto no podría estar peor"- dijo dunamis lamentándose

"tal vez si, porque a mi me paso algo peor ayer"- dijo ginga

**Flashback (ginga)**

Ginga estaba sentado en el sofá de B-Pit viendo a madoka reparando a pegasus, el siempre quiso invitarla a salir y estaba esperando el momento perfecto para reunir el valor necesario y al parecer este era un buen momento ya que estaban los dos solos

"toma ginga, la próxima vez ten mas cuidado"- le dijo madoka con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a pegasus

"gracias madoka eres la mejor, y sabes…quería preguntarte algo"- dijo ginga algo sonrojado

"y que es?"- pregunto ella

"bueno la verdad quería preguntarte esto desde hace mucho pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo"- decía ginga sonrojándose un poco mas

"ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, que es lo que pasa?"- pregunto madoka con un leve sonrojo

"pues….y-yo me preguntaba….si podríamos sa-"-iba a decir el pelirrojo pero kenta los interrumpió llegando de repente

"hola"- dijo kenta saludando a ambos

"hola kenta"- le dijo madoka al niño

"si…hola"- le dijo ginga algo enojado y deprimido a la vez

"oigan quieren ir a comer algo?"- les pregunto kenta a los dos adolescentes

"claro, vamos"- dijo madoka subiendo las escaleras

"vienes ginga?"- le pregunto kenta al chico

"si"- dijo siguiéndolos

No era la primera vez que los tres iban a comer juntos, de echo lo hacían siempre y todo fue muy normal solo que kenta se puso en medio de ambos en el camino, no pudieron hablar a solas sin que el niño los interrumpiera, ellos dos siempre se sentaban uno junto al otro en el restaurante pero esta vez el se sentó en medio de ambo, cuando madoka se fue al baño ginga se acerco a kenta y le pregunto porque actuaba asi

"kenta que es lo que te pasa?"- le pregunto al niño

"de que hablas?"- le pregunto kenta fingiendo actuar normal

"de que te pones en medio de mi y de madoka además que no nos dejas estar solos"- dijo ginga

"te molesta que evite que le hagas algo?"- dijo kenta a lo que ginga se puso nervioso

"como que hacerle algo?"- pregunto ginga poniéndose muy rojo

"sabes de que hablo pervertido"- le dijo kenta seriamente a ginga

"como que pervertido?!, sabes que yo nunca le haría nada malo!, y mucho menos le haría ese tipo de cosas!"-grito ginga

"no te creo nada, además es mejor no arriesgarse me dijeron en la escuela que incluso personas de tu edad pueden llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas además de que actúan como completos pervertidos"- dijo kenta

"no puedo creer que me estes diciendo estas cosas solo tienes 12 años!"- dijo ginga

"pues acostúmbrate"- le dijo kenta

En ese momento madoka regreso con ellos dos y se pregunto que les pasaba

"les pasa algo?, de que me perdi?"- pregunto madoka algo confundida

"no pasa nada, verdad ginga?"- le pregunto kenta a ginga con una sonrisa fingida

"pues ahora que lo mencionas-"

Ginga no pudo terminar la oración porque kenta le dio una patada muy fuerte y le lanzo una mirada asesina la cual por alguna razón le daba algo de miedo

"no, no paso nada"- dijo ginga intentando contener el dolor

**Fin del flashback**

"ahora ni siquiera puedo invitar a madoka a salir porque kenta me golpea o me amenza"- dijo ginga deprimido

"como es que kenta golpea tan fuerte?"- pregunto tsubassa

"no olvides que quien lo entreno era demasiado aterrador"- dijo ginga recordando a cierta persona

"cierto"- dijo tsubassa dándole la razón

"concéntrense, que haremos con nuestros pequeños grandes problemas?"- pregunto dunamis

"no lo se"- dijeron ambos chicos lamentándose

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron madoka y rox

"hola"- dijeron ellas dos

"hola, como lograste quitarte a seira de encima?"- le pregunto tsubassa a rox

"créeme que no fue fácil"-dijo rox

"madoka, porque kenta no te siguió?"-le pregunto ginga a madoka

"se fue con yu, rox me conto lo que esta sucediendo, aunque creo que debi haberlo notado antes"- dijo madoka

"como haremos que nos dejen en paz?"- pregunto tsubassa

Ellos se quedaron pensando por un rato hasta que se les ocurrió que podían hablar con ellos y cada uno se fue a buscar a su respectiva pesadilla

~Con rox y tsubassa~

"donde estaban?"- pregunto yu algo enfadado

"paseando"- dijeron al mismo

"pues ya nos vamos"- dijo seira empezando a arrastrar a rox

"nosotros también"- dijo yu intentando arrastrar a yu pero ambos se resistieron al arrastre de ellos

"oigan basta ya, por favor chicos ambos nos conocen muy bien y saben que no hemos hecho nada incorrecto además si tsubassa se comporta un pervertido yo lo golpeare para que saque esas ideas de su cabeza"- dijo rox

"bien, supongo que tienes razón"- dijo yu

"claro que la tiene"- dijo tsubassa

"esta bien, prometemos dejarlos continuar su relación, solamente si prometes no hacer nada malo tsubassa"-dijo yu en un tono serio

"lo prometo"- dijo tsubassa levantando la mano

"y yo prometo dejarlos solos solo si prometes golpearlo muy fuerte si se quiere pasar de pervertido"- dijo seira

"lo prometo"- dijo rox

~Con dunamis~

Titi estaba hablando con dunamis sobre lo que pasaba y el hecho de que quería que lo dejara en paz con respecto a esto

"no se si pueda creer"- dijo titi dudando sobre la palabra del chico

"tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy ningún mujeriego y si lo fuera ya lo habrías notado, porque pasamos todo el tiempo juntos"- dijo dunamis a la pequeña

"cierto, bien supongo que no puedo dejarte soltero toda tu vida asi que dejare de hacer esto pero no te quitare los ojos de encima"- dijo titi guiñándole el ojo

"bien, además no significa que no te protegeré ahora que estas creciendo"- dijo dunamis

Ambos continuaron hablando hasta que fueron a casa

~Con ginga y madoka~

Ambos estaban caminando buscando a kenta hasta que se lo encontraron frente a B-Pit y decidieron hablar

"perdonen pero no voy a dejar de echarles un ojo para no dejar que ginga te haga algo"- le dijo kenta muy serio a madoka

"kenta por favor, nos conocemos muy bien desde hace 3 años y el nunca ha actuado así, no crees que si el fuera un pervertido me habría hecho algo hace mucho tiempo?"- le pregunto madoka a kenta

"bueno, creo que tienes razón"- dijo kenta pensando

"claro que la tiene además hagamos un trato, si me atrevo a hacerle algo podrás golpearme hasta quedar inconsciente"- dijo ginga

"bien si estas muy seguro como para dejar que te golpee tanto, esta bien dejare de ser tan sobre protector"-dijo kenta con una sonrisa

"si, oye esta oscureciendo creo que deberíamos volver"- dijo madoka

"si, oye puedo quedarme en B-Pit esta noche?, mi mamá esta en un viaje de trabajo"- le pregunto kenta a la chica

"claro que puedes, adelántate nosotros te seguiremos en un minuto"- dijo madoka a lo que el niño entro a la tienda

"bien, problema resuelto"- dijo madoka a ginga

"si, que bien que termino no podía soportar mas eso"- dijo ginga

"tienes razón, oye que era lo que querías decirme?"- pregunto madoka

"que?"- pregunto ginga empezando a ponerse nervioso

"si, recuerdo que querías preguntarme algo ayer antes de que kenta llegara"- dijo madoka mientras el se sonrojaba

"pues quería preguntarte….q-que si querías salir a hacer algo?…ya sabes solos tu y yo"- pregunto ginga sonrojándose cada vez mas

"m-me estas invitando a salir?"- pregunto ella empezando a sonrojarse

"s-si"- dijo ginga cada vez mas nervioso

"me encantaría"- dijo madoka

"de verdad?"

"si, mañana si quieres podríamos ir a ver una película"- dijo madoka

"si, lo que tu prefieras, nos vemos mañana?"- pregunto ginga

"no te quedaras hoy?"- pregunto madoka

"no, papá me dijo que me debía quedar en casa de vez en cuando para no preocuparlo"- dijo ginga

"bueno adiós"- dijo madoka mientras iba a entrar pero ginga le sujeto el brazo y lo atrajo hacia el

Ella se confundió por el acto del chico y el no la dejo a hablar y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando se separaron ambos se sonrojaron y después de despedirse madoka llego a casa muy sonrojada

La mañana siguiente ginga estaba en el parque descansando en la hierva pero unos gritos de furia lo obligaron a dejar de ver las nubes y cuando volteo pudo ver a kenta muy enojado buscándolo

"GINGA PEDASO DE IMBECIL!, DONDE TE ESCONDES GALLINA PELIRROJA?!"-grito kenta muy enojado hasta que encontró al chico

"que pasa?"- pregunto el chico confundido hasta que kenta salto, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta abajo

"explícame porque diablos madoka llego muy sonrojada anoche!"- pregunto kenta enojado con su amigo

"y-yo-"

"pensé que podías ser bueno con ella y que podía confiar en ti!, pero veo que me equivoque!, SABIA QUE LE HARIAS ALGO CERDO PERVERTIDO!"- grito kenta empezando a golpear a ginga

Mientras tanto madoka estaba caminando por el parque y se encontró a kenta maltratando al pobre ginga, después le salió una gotita estilo anime en la nuca y decidió irse fingiendo que no vio nada

FinXD


	5. varados

Varados

Toby y zeo estaban conduciendo por la carretera pero..

"oye para el auto"- dijo zeo

"porque?"- pregunto toby

"porque tome medio litro de limonada y ahí hay arbolitos asi que antes de orinarme aquí quisiera que pares el auto!"- zeo

"bien"- dijo zeo mientras estacionaba el auto

Toby aprovecho y también fue a "regar un arbolito" pero cuando el y zeo volvieron paso algo

"dejaste las llaves adentro?"- le pregunto zeo a toby a lo que este asintió

"no me culpes si no me hubieras pedido regar ese árbol no estaríamos en este problema"- dijo toby

"creo que tendremos que caminar"- dijo zeo antes de ver unas señales que había ahí

Esas señales decían: SIGUIENTE ESTACION DE GASOLINA A 500 Km.

CUIDADO, OSOS ASESINOS POR TODAS PARTES

SI DEJASTE LAS LLAVES EN EL AUTO BASICAMENTE TE JODISTE

Ambos se aterraron e intentaron meter la mano por una parte abierta de la ventana pero no funciono

"nuestros brazos no caben, tienes otra idea?"- pregunto toby

"ya se, usemos esto"- dijo sacando una botella de aceite de motor de la cajuela

Ambos se pusieron el aceite en los brazos para ver si podían resbalar en el vidrio pero no funciono

~15 MINUTOS DESPUES~

"lo tengo, si golpeamos el auto se activara la alarma y pedirá ayuda"- dijo toby

"hagámoslo"- dijo zeo al darle un golpe al auto

"espera no tengo sistema de alarma"- dijo toby después de que zeo le dio un puñetazo al auto

"hijo de…"- decía zeo conteniendo el dolor

Ambos se quedaron esperando otra idea pero escucharon un rugido

"e-eso fue un oso?"- pregunto zeo muy asustado

"aléjense de nosotros osos estúpidos!"- grito toby aventando algo muy lejos

"espera que era eso que arrojaste?"- pregunto zeo

"mis llaves de repuesto"- dijo toby a lo que zeo se enojo

"TENIAS UNAS LLAVES DE REPUESTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!"- pregunto zeo estrangulando a toby

"ah, ya veo lo que quieres decir"- dijo toby

"eso es todo idiota, me voy a pedir aventón"- dijo zeo orillándose en la carretera levantando el pulgar

"amigo ya nadie le para a los que hacen aventón"- dijo toby

Mientras ellos discutían había un auto que se acercaba y tenia dos hombres adentro

" mira, cuanto crees que nos den por ellos?"- pregunto uno de esos dos hombres mirando a toby y a zeo

"seguro nos pagaran muy bien, pero crees que los deberíamos de vender por partes o prostituirlos?"- pregunto el otro

"deberíamos venderlos por un buen tiempo y cuando ya no nos sirvan los vendemos por partes"

"vamos"- dijo el hombre mientras se estacionaba junto a ellos

"mira, allí viene un auto"- dijo toby aliviado

"te dije que todavía hacían aventones"- dijo mientras les habrían la puerta

"oigan chicos están aquí solos?"- pregunto uno de ellos

"si, y se nos quedaron las llaves, adentro nos ayudarían?"- pregunto zeo

"y porque no usan sus teléfonos?"- pregunto el otro

"es que los dejamos en el auto"- contesto toby apenado

"perfecto"- dijeron esos dos hombres mientras los dejaban entrar

~30 MINUTOS DESPUES~

Toby y zeo salieron corriendo del auto de esos tipos, los dos estaban muy asustados y traumados

"esto no le pasa a los que hacen aventón en las películas!"- grito toby

"dios mío mi padre me dijo que el hacia aventón…por todo el país!"- dijo zeo

"jajaja, tu padre hizo eso?!, por todo el país?!, jajajajaja"- se empezó a reír toby

"como sea!, si me necesitas, estaré durmiendo!"- dijo zeo entrando a su lado del auto

"jaja….un momento, TU LADO ESTABA ABIERTO?!"- pregunto toby enfurecido

"como sea, cual estúpido intentaría robarlo por aquí?!"- dijo zeo entrando al auto

~15 minutos después~

"YO TE ENSENARE A ABRIRTE MALDITO IDIOTA!"- decía toby mientras perseguía a zeo

"oye cálmate!"- grito zeo sin dejar de correr

"vuelve aquí pendejo!"- gritaba toby

FIN XD


	6. El doujinshi

El doujinshi

"hola soy ginga y la razón de la que grabamos esto es que rox nos envió este video de fotos y quiere que kyoya, ryuga y yo nos grabemos mientras vemos este…. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?"- pregunto ginga a kyoya

"dijo que se llama doujinshi"- dijo kyoya poniendo el video

"¿Qué es un doujinshi?"- pregunto ryuga

"no lo se, pero estamos apunto de averiguarlo"- dijo kyoya

"que sea rápido porque tengo hambre"- se quejo ryuga

"esta bien, ¿ginga la cámara ya esta?"-dijo kyoya

"si, ahora solo ponle play"- dijo ginga a lo que kyoya obedeció

Después de poner el video pudieron notar que era como una historieta y que ellos aparecían pero no se esperaban lo siguiente

"¡¿QUE CARAJO?!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo

"¡MIERDA SOMOS NOSOTROS!"-grito ryuga espantado

"NO SOY PENDEJO, YA ME DI CUENTA"- dijo ginga

"¡¿PERO PORQUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HACEMOS ESTAS COSAS?!"- grito kyoya mirando las fotos

"AHHHH ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER YO EL UKE?!"- se quejo ginga en voz alta

"eso no es nada ¡A MI ME HACEN QUEDAR COMO UN PERVERTIDO!"- grito kyoya

"¡AL MENOS NO TE HACEN VER COMO VIOLADOR!"- se enojo ryuga

"¡¿POR QUE CHINGADOS TIENEN QUE HACER ALGO ASI?!"- pregunto kyoya

"esto es ¡HORRIBLE!"- grito el pelirrojo

"¡¿Cómo se apaga esto?! ¡APAGATE MIERDA!"- grito ryuga intentando apagarlo

"cálmate ¡vas a romper el teclado!"- dijo kyoya empujando a ryuga y apagando el video

Cuando lo apago se sentaron pero estaban muy traumados por el video

"esto debe ser obra de alguna fujoshi pervertida"- dijo ginga

"DIOS ¡QUE HUMILLANTE!"- grito ryuga con vergüenza

"espero que no lo vea nadie conocido"- dijo kyoya -"a no ser que rox lo haya….."

Después de eso se quedaron pensando un rato hasta que…

"¡AYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-gritaron los tres chicos

~Mientras tanto~  
"jejeje"- se reía rox mientras enviaba el mensaje

ENVIANDO MENSAJE MULTIMEDIA….

Tsubassa, madoka, hikaru, kenta, benkei y yu recibieron un mensaje al mismo tiempo y cuando lo abrieron…..

"¡¿Qué mierda?!"-grito madoka al abrir el mensaje

"OMFG"-dijo tsubassa

"pero ¡¿Qué carajo?!"- dijo benkei

"¿YAOI?"- se pregunto hikaru

"¿Qué rayos es esto?"- pregunto yu a kenta

"no lo se pero luce como si se besaran mientras duermen"- dijo kenta muy confundido

"¿pero porque sacan la lengua?"- pregunto yu

"no se"- dijo kenta con inocencia

Y asi ryuga, kyoya y ginga no salieron de su casa durante casi un mes

FIN XD


	7. Paracaidismo

Paracaidismo

Era un día tranquilo en Metal Bey City, era un día hermoso y todos estaban felices y descansando… bueno al menos en el suelo porque mientras tanto en el cielo en un helicóptero a mas de 20 000 pies de altura estaban dos personas gritando por sus vidas

"¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡no quiero morir soy muy joven!"- gritaba cierto chico pelirrojo mientras estaba en un helicóptero sin piloto

"¡yo tampoco! ¡¿COMO NOS METIMOS EN ESTO?!"- pregunto Masamune gritando

"pues fue así….."

**Flashback**

Masamune y Ginga estaban caminando y de repente encontraron a un señor con un micrófono que se les acercaron

"oigan chicos ¿les gustaría intentar algo increíble?"- le pregunto el hombre

"no, no queremos drogas señor"- dijo Masamune antes de que el señor los interrumpiera

"no me refiero a eso, ustedes son los afortunados ganadores de un paseo en helicóptero gratis"- dijo el señor

"¿un paseo en helicóptero?"- pregunto Ginga sin entender

"así es, además podrán saltar del helicóptero en paracaidismo"- les dijo- "¿quieren intentarlo?"- les pregunto

"¡MIERDA SI!"- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Fin del flashback**

"y después de eso nos empezamos a pelear por el paracaídas azul y cuando el piloto intento calmarnos lo empujamos junto con el paracaídas"- contesto Ginga sintiéndose estúpido

"no puedo creer en que nos metimos, bueno no hay porque aterrarse, esta porquería esta en automático además ya hemos caído en helicóptero un par de veces ¿no?"- pregunto Masamune sonriendo

"si solo que esas dos veces ¡teníamos un piloto!"- lo regañó Ginga

"ya se ¡ya se! ¡Pero solo queda un paracaídas! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!"- pregunto Masamune

"¡QUE DEJES DE SER TAN IDIOTA! ¡Y QUE NO HUBIERAS GOLPEADO AL MALDITO PILOTO!"- grito Ginga furioso

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡no es mi culpa! ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN LO TIRO!"- le grito el chico

"¡intenta repetirlo imbécil!"- lo reto Ginga

"¡¿CREES QUE NO PUEDO DESGRACIADO?!"- dijo aventándosele encima

En ese momento Masamune sin querer tiro a Ginga de la puerta abierta

"ay por dios ¡SUBEME! ¡SUBEME ESTUPIDO!"- grito Ginga colgando del helicóptero

"¡YA VOY! Un momento, si te subo de vuelta ¿prometes dejar de echarme la culpa y ayudarme a pensar en algo para poder salvarnos?"- le pregunto Masamune

"ya que mi otra opción es caer al vacio ¡SI, SOLO SUBEME! ¡TENGO MIEDO!"- grito el pelirrojo mientras Masamune lo subía

Después de eso Masamune jalo a Ginga de la bufanda para poder subirlo, cuando lo logro Ginga estaba con la respiración agitada

"gracias…. Por salvarme, aunque la verdad no me habrías tenido que salvar ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS EMPUJADO PRIMERO PENDEJO!"- dijo Ginga intentando golpearlo

Ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que el sonido de una alarma hizo que se separaran, fueron a revisar los controles y notaron que el medidor del tanque estaba en "E", y todos sabemos lo que significa

"¡no puede ser!, ¡AHORA NO HAY COMBUSTIBLE!"- grito el pelirrojo con mucho mas miedo

"no te alarmes, tal vez "E" quiere decir: exceso de combustible"- dijo Masamune haciéndose el gracioso

"¡es "E" de eptica! ¡SIGNIFICA VACIO!"- le grito el de ojos ambar

"ya lo se"- dijo a punto de llorar

"un momento….. Recordé que traje mi celular"- dijo el pelirrojo feliz- "¡SI! ¡Tengo señal"- grito victorioso

"genial, llama a tu papá ya"- le sugirió Masamune

"no puedo, esta en un viaje de trabajo en estos momentos"- dijo Ginga triste

"entonces llama a Madoka ¡ella es muy lista y sabe como manejar un helicóptero, puede guiarnos!"- dijo Masamune feliz

"¡NO!, si la llamo ella va a asesinarme por subir al helicóptero ¡NO QUIERO QUE MI NOVIA ME MATE!"- grito mas asustado que nunca- "mejor llamemos al departamento de bomberos"- sugirió este

"¡NO CREO QUE TENGAN UNA ESCALERA TAN ALTA!"- le grito Masamune- "mejor llama a Kenta"- le sugirió

"el tiene solo 12 años, ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar?"- pregunto Ginga

"pues es llamar al niño o morir, tu decides, además no nos delatara"- le dijo el de cabello negro

"buen punto"- dijo empezando a marcar el numero

~Mientras tanto~

Ryuga y Kenta estaban entrenando en el parque pero Kenta fue al baño, en poco tiempo sonó el celular de Kenta y decidió contestar

"¿hola?"- pregunto al contestar

"¿Ryuga?, ¿Dónde esta Kenta?"- pregunto Ginga con miedo

"esta en el baño, ¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto Ryuga

"se que suena raro, pero Masamune y yo estamos en un helicóptero sin piloto y se nos acabo el combustible ¡AYUDANOS!"

"no puedo estoy entrenando"- contesto el

"¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA TUS PENDEJADAS RYUGA ESTO ES SERIO!"- lo regañó el pelirrojo

"llámame en media hora"- dijo Ryuga colgando

Después de eso Ryuga guardo el teléfono y vio acercarse a su amigo

"¿quien era?"- pregunto Kenta

"nada importante, sigamos entrenando"- le dijo el mayor

"si"- contesto el niño

~Mientras tanto en el cielo~

"¿Qué te dijo?"- pregunto Masamune al ver la cara de decepción de Ginga

"era Ryuga y dijo que lo llamara en media hora"- dijo Ginga casi llorando

"¿que?, probablemente no marcaste bien, dame el teléfono"- dijo Masamune intentando quitárselo

"¿crees que no se el numero o que?"- dijo antes de que ambos empezaran a pelear

Se empujaron hasta que Ginga se le cayera el celular por la ventana y ahora si estaban perdidos

"¡¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS?! ¡MALDITA SEA!"- grito Ginga enojado

"ya se, saltaremos del helicóptero"- sugirió Masamune

"¡pero solo hay un paracaídas!"- dijo Ginga

"entonces yo me lo pongo y saltare, luego iré por ayuda para que vuelvan por ti"- dijo Masamune podiendose el paracaídas

"¡¿Qué buscaras?! ¡¿UN EQUIPO DE BUCEO PARA QUE ENCUENTRE MI CADAVER?!"- pregunto el chico furioso

"cierto, mejor otra idea"- dijo Masamune

"¡lo tengo!, yo me podre el paracaídas y utilizare el gancho de mi ropa para engancharte para saltar los dos juntos"- dijo Ginga

"n-no"- dijo el de ojos cafés muy asustado

"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Estamos a punto de morir!"- grito el de ojos ámbar

"¡t-tengo miedo! Desde que salte en paracaídas en Rusia tengo miedo de estas cosas"- confeso Masamune- "mejor salvate"

"no voy a saltar sin ti"- le dijo Ginga

"¡me estoy haciendo pipi! ¡VOY A SALTAR Y MORIR HACIENDO PIPI! ¡Mejor salta tu!"

"claro que lo hare ¡pero tu vendrás conmigo!"- dijo enganchándolo a su traje

Ambos saltaron y al llevar 10 segundos de caer abrieron el paracaídas

"¡LO LOGRAMOS!"- grito Ginga

"¡SI!... oye quita esa mano de ahí"- dijo retirando la mano de Ginga de ya saben donde

"ah perdón"- contesto este todo apenado

Los dos chicos cayeron en el océano y nadaron por horas hasta que un barco pesquero coreano de atún los ayudo.

Cuando llegaron a B-Pit se encontraron con Kenta y Ryuga sentados y hablando, y al verlos mojados Kenta se alarmo

"¿Qué les paso?"- pregunto Kenta

"¡¿Qué paso?!, ¡paso que no contestaste tu teléfono y Ryuga casi nos condena a muerte!"- Grito Masamune

"si, estábamos en un helicóptero ¡sin combustible y sin piloto!, ya que Ryuga nos colgó tuvimos que saltar ¡estuvimos nadando por cuatro horas hasta que encontramos un barco pesquero!, después de destripar atún por un buen rato ambos logramos volver ¿y todo porque? ¡POR UN PENDEJO QUE NOS OFRECIO UN VIAJE EN HELICOPTERO!"- grito Ginga lleno de furia

"ya ven, nunca acepten cosas de extraños"- dijo Ryuga sonriendo

"¡YA ME CANSASTE!"- gritaron antes de abalanzarse contra Ryuga y puede que también contra Kenta

De repente Madoka entro y ellos hicieron como que no paso nada

"hola, ya termine la reparación de sus beys"- dijo dándoles a todos sus beyblades, pero después miro a los dos chicos mojados- "¿Qué les paso a ustedes?"- pregunto Madoka

"nee, fuimos al parque acuático"- dijo Ginga sonriendo

Fin XD


	8. Comer manos

Comer manos

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Kyoya… bueno al menos hasta que…..

"¡Kakeru hay un muerto en la sala!"- grito Kyoya mientras su hermano bajaba las escaleras

"ahh si….. yo lo traje aquí"- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza

"¡KAKERU! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE?! "- grito Kyoya

"¿Qué? Espera yo no le hice esto"-contesto el

"¡explícame que paso!"- ordeno el mayor

"¿Qué es lo que te tengo que explicar?"- pregunto Kakeru confundido

"¿Por qué carajo mataste a este tipo?"- pregunto Kyoya

"yo no mato gente….. eso…. Eso es mi cosa menos favorita en el mundo"- contesto el chico

"dime Kakeru, exactamente ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que el muriera?"-

"ok, bueno yo estaba arriba"-

"esta bien, sigue hablando"-

"estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro"-

"ok"-

"cuando de repente escuche un ruido y baje, entonces me encontré con ese tipo en la noche y tome un cuchillo para apuñalarlo 37 veces en la espalda"- dijo el menor sencillamente

"…¡IMBECIL! ¡ESO ES MATAR GENTE!"-grito Kyoya completamente sorprendido

"ahh, ¿eso es lo que es? Yo no lo sabia"- dijo el

"¿Cómo no vas a saber?"-pregunto el hermano mayor

"si…. ¿sabes que? Yo soy el problema aquí, creo que soy un poco idiota"- dijo el menor

"¡que pendejo eres! ya puedo oir al juez riéndose de esto pero dime, ¿Qué paso con sus manos?"- pregunto Kyoya

"¿con que?"-

"sus manos, ¿Por qué no las tiene?"-

"ah bueno yo las puse en la estufa y me las comí"- dijo con sencillez dejando a su hermano mudo

"….¡KAKERU!"-grito Kyoya sin saber que decir ante esto

"b-bueno me dio hambre anoche como tu nunca preparas la cena"- trato de excusarse el chico

"¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?"- pregunto Kyoya

"me dio hambre"-

"Kakeru ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?"- pregunto Kyoya

"¿mi problema? Bueno creo que mato gente y como manos ese seguramente es mi problema"-

FIN XD


	9. Interrogatorio

Interrogatorio

"ok Masamune ¿Dónde estuviste la noche que robaron la heladería?"- pregunto Tsubassa acercando la linterna a la cara de Masamune

"ya les dije que estuve entrenando con Ginga y Kenta"- respondió este un tanto fastidiado

"¿estás seguro de eso?..."-pregunto Yu muy serio

El chico asintió pero lo que no se esperaba era que el pequeño oji verde le diera una cachetada muy fuerte dejándolo sorprendido

"¡¿y eso porque fue?!"-pregunto Masamune frotándose la mejilla

"hablamos con Gingi y Kenchi y dijeron que faltaste al entrenamiento de ayer"- dijo Yu enojado

"ellos mienten"- dijo Masamune levantándose de la silla

"¡TU MIENTES CULO AMARGO!"- le grito el niño golpeándolo en la cara

"mejor haz lo que dice muchacho"- dijo Tsubassa suspirando-"no puedo controlarlo cuando se pone así"-

"vamos ¡di la verdad!"- ordeno Yu

"¡ya lo dije!"-grito Masamune antes de que Yu se parara en una silla para quedar a su altura

En ese momento recibió un puñetazo en la cara y cuando este se quejo del dolor el niño lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

"¡DI LA VERDAD!"- ordeno el pequeño perdiendo la paciencia

"no miento"-dijo este con miedo antes de recibir otra bofetada-"esta bien fui con King a un bar anoche"- dijo suplicando piedad

"¡KING ESTA EN AMERICA!"- grito dándole una patada en el estomago seguida de un rodillazo en su área débil

"puedo seguir toda la tarde maricon"- amenazo Yu-"¡DI LA VERDAD EN ESTE INSTANTE!"- ordeno como última advertencia

"¡pero si ya lo dije!"- se quejo este

Yu permaneció callado pero cambio su cara seria por una de furia semi-controlada

"estas muerto amigo…."- le advirtió Tsubassa

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Masamune con miedo antes de voltear a ver al niño

Yu salto y le dio una patada en la barbilla dejando su cara contra la mesa y cuando cayo el niño lo agarro del cabello

"no me obligues a estampar tu cara contra la mesa"- amenazo el pequeño

"¡NO! ¡esta bien!"- admitió Masamune-"¡Toby, Zeo y yo robamos la heladería!"- confeso Masamune aterrado

"¡MIENTES!"- le grito Yu dándole un golpe y dejándolo inconciente

FIN XD

**MORALEJA: ¡ENTRE YU Y EL HELADO NO TE METAS O LO LAMENTARAS!  
**


End file.
